


Checking up on

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Oliver Queen, POV Sara Lance, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: On this earth Oliver never dated Laurel but instead got together with Sara and when back on the ARGUS mission in Starling City decided to check up on her one final time before leaving. Only see Sara about to get mugged Oliver steps in to recuse her leading to Sara learning who he is and leads to whole different events playing out.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen & Amanda Waller, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers**

**So, like my Oliver/Sara take for 1x05 which was originally an Oliver/Laurel fic, I'm doing the same for my old Checking up on story.**

**Little background changes are Sara and Laurel both decided to become lawyers, and they had a stronger relationship.**

**Also, Laurel went on the Gambit as part of a college humanitarian project and Oliver upon realizing what was happening as the boat sunk headed for Laurel's room only to get there in enough time to watch her get taken below.**

**Which Oliver remained faithful to Sara throughout and never followed in his dad's footsteps.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Late February 2010 during the night on a rooftop in Starling City

Running across Oliver stops near the edge, crouching down, to look below at the parking lot. Currently, he's dressed in a blue hoodie with the hood up and a pair of gray jeans plus brown colored work boots. Flipping the hood down, Oliver reveals neck-length blonde hair and a full beard.

Currently watching Sara exit a silver Lamborghini where she begins walking off as the vehicle drives off. Oliver figures based on the careless way of driving; it was no doubt Tommy.

Which decided to check up on Sara Lance before leaving back to the ARGUS safehouse. Only really got the chance to do so after a little over an hour ago due to the incident with China White down at his father's old Steel Foundry.

Fortunately, Chen Na Wei is now in ARGUS custody and so a part of the bioweapon meaning that it is out of any rogue nation's hands.

Regarding Sara, well she still is the woman he loves and has kept the picture she gave him all those years ago, but it's currently back on the island tucked away safely in the fuselage. Less chance of getting damaged in his now almost daily life-threatening situations.

Oliver's thoughts refocus upon seeing three men dressed in typical street clothes approaching Sara. Knowing from his enough experience with pirates, Chinese Triad operatives and other such people since first getting stranded on Lian Yu those men are not giving out free cookies.

Briefly watches as Sara tries to fight back but loses, getting shoved to the ground.

Already scaling down the side of the building by pipes and window ledges, to the street Oliver flips his hood back up. Running forward at a fast pace but his footsteps nearly silent, something learned during his time learning to hunt on the island.

Doesn't even hesitate to break the first man's right knee, with a well-placed left kick then Oliver finishes him off with an elbow strike to the back of his head sending the mugger to the ground.

The second man pulls out a switchblade but that does little good as Oliver is already twisting his left arm breaking bone however Oliver gets hit in the back by a couple of punches from the third man. Rapidly kicking the third man back, Oliver takes out the second man with throat punch, not really caring if it kills him. These men hurt a person he cares for.

Hearing the all too familiar sound of a hammer being pulled back; Oliver sees the finale man is holding a small revolver. The man pulls the trigger, as the bullet hits Oliver in his left side but never gets another shot off as Oliver disarms him of the gun and tosses it aside.

Blocking a punch, Oliver moves around with placing the man in a chokehold and despite the mugger attempts to break free only succeed in ripping his hood off before finally getting rendered unconscious by Oliver.

Dropping the body Oliver briefly runs his hand over the entry wound, which is thankfully not bleeding… much he concludes based on his fingers lightly covered in blood and the obvious pain.

"Thank you for that. Can I help" Sara begins while getting to her feet but stops mid-way upon realizing who it is "Oh my god. Your dead."

Meeting her gaze "No I'm really alive, Sara. It's really me" Oliver says, knowing this situation is now worse. Through notes humorously it's the story of his life.

"How is this even possible?" Sara asks, after a few minutes of getting over her shock.

"It's a long story and we really don't have the time for right now" Oliver replies.

"Right your shot," Sara says, her gaze drifting to his wound.

"We really need to get inside your apartment, so we are not out in the open and you get killed," Oliver says.

"Why not you?" Sara replies.

"Because I'm no use to them dead" Oliver says.

"Right. I'll help you inside" Sara replies, confused and not exactly understanding of what's going on.

"No, you still live on the same floor, right?" Oliver asks then at her nod "I'll meet you up there."

"You are shot. I don't really think you need to be moving around like that, right now and how are you even going to get up there?" Sara replies with concern in her voice.

"I've had much worse than a bullet and I'm going to climb. I've picked up a few skills since I've been gone" Oliver says.

"Won't people see you?" Sara wonders.

"No" Oliver replies.

"I'll meet you up there," Sara says.

Oliver nods then runs off into the darkness, and Sara notes almost like the pain of the gunshot doesn't even faze him at all. Which she feels like just going into shock from almost getting mugged to discovering her boyfriend, is still currently alive.

Pushing down those thoughts given their current situation, Sara knows she needs to help him.

Grabbing the fallen purse, Sara begins walking to the building.

* * *

Inside the apartment

Closing the door, Sara drops her purse to the floor and turns around only to let out a startled yelp when seeing Oliver standing in her living room silently and already has the lights on.

"Right, sorry. A new habit of not being heard. You should think about getting locks on your windows. For somebody going into the law field, your apartment is easier to break into then Edward Fyers camp" Oliver replies.

"Who?" Sara asks.

"A problem… I had to deal with" Oliver says, not looking to go into the details then raising up a box "I got your first aid kit from underneath the sink."

"Let me help you," Sara says taking off her coat with placing it on the hanger.

"No, I can do this alone. It's best if you don't see" Oliver says.

"See what?" Sara asks.

"Me remove a bullet from my side," Oliver says.

"Yeah, no such chance. I'm helping" Sara says, though she has a feeling he was referring to something else when saying he didn't want her to see.

"Fine, you open this" Oliver says tossing the box to her.

Sara catches the box with opening it up then glances back up at Oliver who is dropping the hoodie to the ground then walks over to the couch to sit down. Moving over to Oliver, but Sara stops upon seeing the clear scars along his upper body and a red Chinese dragon tattoo on the back of his left shoulder.

"How… who did this to you?" Sara asks slightly horrified and the anger she had towards Oliver fading a little. Clearly, he's been put through difficult living, wherever that has been.

"Doesn't matter. They are gone" Oliver says, pain in his eyes while taking a few items from the box.

Wiping away the blood from the entry point, Oliver doesn't even hesitate to put the tweezers directly into the open wound.

Letting out a scream of pain but quickly clamping it down, due to not wanting any outside neighbors to hear Oliver begins to try and locate the bullet. Sara reaches down taking his right arm to comfort Oliver who finds the object pulling it out.

"I need the glue," Oliver says.

Sara hands him the objects as Oliver gives her the bullet which she places in her pocket. Wordlessly Sara watches as Oliver places the glue and presses his skin together, then after a moment lets go.

"Superglue is cleaner than a needle and thread. Plus, it heals better" Oliver replies.

"Right," Sara says then meeting his gaze "Where have you been?"

"After the Gambit went down, I washed ashore an island on a life raft. I wasn't alone on Lian Yu. After two years of surviving in one of the worst places on earth from both the elements and other people, I was found" Oliver explains.

"Thank goodness for that" Sara says.

"No, not really. I tried to escape and come home multiple times but eventually, I was forced to work for them because they threatened a family, mostly an innocent eleven-year-old boy" Oliver replies grimly, with clenching his fists.

"Who are they?" Sara asks. A hard voice while ready to take whoever they are to court and charge them with winning.

"ARGUS, they're a government agency who mostly specializes in black ops. They are led by Amanda Waller who is as dangerous as the people she swears to stop" Oliver says, tightly concealed hate and anger in his tone.

"How exactly does this involve me?" Sara asks, referring to earlier when he mentioned somebody possibly would kill her.

"When I was brought to Starling City, Waller says anybody who found out I was alive would die," Oliver says, meeting her eyes.

"… that makes sense" Sara replies not having much else to add and somewhat startled by the obvious threat on her life naturally.

"Now we just have to figure out a way to keep you and the rest of our families alive," Oliver says.

"How about we make your return public? Like a press interview or something. There would be way too much attention on you and make them unable to do anything" Sara suggests.

"I was thinking of doing something like that. Through it's going to have to wait until first thing in the morning" Oliver says.

"Why?" Sara asks.

"Because if I'm going to deal with the press and my family, I want a few hours of sleep. Besides the sun is going to be up in only a number of hours anyway. ARGUS is going to no doubt be busy with getting China White into custody and dealing with the bioweapon for now" Oliver replies.

"Right," Sara says with letting out a yawn.

"Plus, the vultures are probably going to be stirring up things again with Laurel and due to your connection with us both… you need a decent night's sleep to deal with all that" Oliver says.

"Thank you," Sara says with bringing up her sister's name "Is Laurel still alive?"

"No Laurel went down with the Queen's Gambit" Oliver replies.

"Did she suffer?" Sara asks after a moment with sadness.

"No" Oliver replies keeping his face blank to sell the lie, despite reliving a flash of Laurel being pulled into the ocean from the Gambit.

"Did anybody else survive?" Sara asks.

"No" Oliver replies grimly then with guilt in his voice "About Laurel, I am sorry I got her killed."

"Listen Ollie you didn't get Laurel killed, she chose to go on the Gambit willing and unlike my father I've never hated you for it. You didn't control the weather" Sara says reassuringly than changing the conversation "I have some of your old shirts still in my closet."

"It's fine. I'll use the hoodie; it doesn't bother me" Oliver replies.

"With a bullet hole in it?" Sara asks, in disbelief.

"The rest of it is still good and it's not in tatters either. On the island, I'd be lucky to get any cloth to wear that was in good shape" Oliver replies.

"Oh," Sara says, in realization.

"I've got nowhere else to go and if I go to ARGUS, I might not be able to slip away again. Do you mind if I stay here?" Oliver asks.

"Of course, I'm not going to kick you out even despite the danger. Though do you mean here in the living room?" Sara wonders.

"Yes, I don't sleep well on beds anymore. Plus, the living room has no windows and I can easily hide up against the wall with the lights off" Oliver explains.

"Okay, you can use the living room but if you want my bed is always open" Sara replies.

"Thank you," Oliver says.

Sara exits the room, only pausing to turn the lights off, leaving Oliver surrounded in darkness. Not bothered he easily finds his discarded hoodie and slips it back on.

Moving over to the far wall Oliver lays down with his back facing the wall and curling up into a ball.

* * *

In a bathroom

Having removed her makeup and changed into a pair of pajamas Sara drops the bullet down the toilet and presses the lever to flush it away.

Stepping over to the counter, Sara braces her hands against it with letting down the walls she's been using since the mugging started. Despite trying to hold herself up, Sara sinks down to the floor with resting her back against the wood doors that conceal the sink's plumbing.

Sara begins letting tears from her eyes in partial shock due to everything that's happened tonight and in partial grieve as old wounds are reopened. That pain hits her all and some as Sara grieves for the family she lost, including both her mother leaving and Quentin into his downward spiral of alcohol. And now Laurel, is still dead.

Though instead of falling apart Sara forces herself to think elsewhere. Moving her thoughts elsewhere thinks over the near mugging and possibly being killed or worse if Oliver didn't show up to help. It also goes to show how much her self-defense classes are clearly lacking to really survive on in The Glades. Still can't believe Oliver is still alive, a man she's never stopped loving.

Wiping the tears away, Sara gathering her emotions together while climbing to her feet and walks into the bedroom. Making her way over to the bed, Sara exhausted lays down falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Until next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so decided to upload this second chapter rather quickly**

* * *

Next morning in the living room

Oliver sitting on the couch is finishing eating some bacon and bread from a plate. Didn't get much sleep before the nightmares took over and got up around an hour ago. First went down to check to see if the muggers from earlier were still on the pavement but all of them were gone.

Hearing light movement, Oliver momentarily tenses but relaxes upon recognizing the footsteps belonging to Sara.

"Morning" Oliver replies "There's some left-over bacon in the pan if you want it. I know you can cook better than your sister but figured you wouldn't mind."

"I'm not and I remember how mad she used to get when we would point that out. Though given some of her burnt meals we weren't incorrect" Sara says wistfully leaning against the door frame "I'm surprised your up early through."

"Discovered on the island when I'm not hungover, I tend to get up earlier," Oliver says.

"Let me eat and get dressed then will start your plan," Sara says.

"I'm thinking of the press conference first," Oliver says.

"Don't you want to contact Moira and Thea first?" Sara asks.

"Gives Waller too much time to come and find me. I'd rather take that option off the board the fastest I can" Oliver says.

"Makes sense," Sara says then grimaces before adding "For Thea, I think you need to know" but doesn't finish.

"That my sister is doing drugs and following in my footsteps, I know" Oliver replies looking at her.

"How do you know?" Sara asks.

"Yesterday I was at the graves where I watched Thea score drugs from some dealer" Oliver replies grimly.

Mind you Oliver figures it's wise to avoid mentioning being at Tommy's birthday party for right now. Mostly given the dead drug dealer and that's a conversation he's not ready to have with Sara yet, if ever.

Sara doesn't say anything knowing it couldn't have been easy for Oliver to see that. Been gone for years and probably the first time he sees his sister is no longer in pigtails but fallen into a crowd worse than anything Tommy or him ever did.

"I need you to stick to your normal routine," Oliver says.

"No problem but why do you want me to not help you?" Sara asks.

"You are helping me. Because it's best we don't give anybody any indication that anything is different for right now. Besides, you'll be safer in public then sticking with me" Oliver replies.

"Alright but just note I don't exactly like this idea," Sara says.

Giving a light nod "Thank you" Oliver says, "Do you have any of my shirts in dark colors?"

"There's the old black turtleneck you never found much use for" Sara replies.

"I'll take it. Better if none of the news reporters see me with my current hoodie" Oliver replies.

"And I'd say you probably need a shower. You can use the bathroom back there if you want" Sara says.

"Thank you," Oliver says getting to his feet and walking off with disappearing around the corner.

* * *

An hour later in the alleyway behind the CRNI

Wearing a black turtleneck and blue jeans, Oliver runs a hand through his short blonde hair. Before leaving Sara's apartment, he gave himself a trim leaving a five O clock shadow and shorter hair.

Couple of minutes ago, Sara went into the building but he's going to hang around for a while. Or at least just enough for their tail, who followed Sara's car since leaving the apartment building, can finally meet him in person.

Although he didn't tell Sara since not needing her to worry and better to pull off a trap if less people know about it.

Hearing footsteps Oliver can see two agents in normal street clothes are approaching and, in a few minutes, are only standing a couple of feet away from each other. One is Maseo not exactly surprising, and the other is an agent he met in passing known as Rick Flag Jr.

"You can either come with us or we can go inside and hurt your girlfriend" Rick growls.

"Flag, quiet" Maseo says warningly then returns his gaze to Oliver "Please come with us and we will leave Sara and your family alone. You know they are going to kill my family if you don't."

"Your family is fine because it's what she uses to control you, Amanda may be many things but stupid isn't one of them. I'm surprised it took you guys this long to find me" Oliver says.

"Are you going to come or not?" Maseo asks, reaching for the handgun under his jacket.

"No, I'm done" Oliver replies.

"Fine by me," Rick says pulling out his handgun.

"I didn't want to do this but you're coming with us," Maseo says.

"I'm not going and if you make me, I will kill you both" Oliver replies.

"You didn't even kill those men last night, so you won't kill us," Rick says.

"You willing to bet your life on that?" Oliver replies coldly. After all, it makes sense ARGUS took those muggers to find out what they knew about Sara and him.

Making a quick dash, over to Rick Oliver grabs Rick's wrist twisting it causing the agent to drop the gun before Flag gets placed in a backwards chokehold. Oliver snaps Rick's neck then drops the body to the pavement.

Realizing no way, he can get to his gun and be able to use it, Maseo goes for a kick towards Oliver's head who doesn't move in enough time. Getting knocked to the side, Oliver is unable to stop the series of rabid punches to his upper body before a kick to his chest sends Oliver painfully back into the brick wall.

Falling to the ground, Oliver glances up at Maseo who is walking over.

Maseo goes to deliver a punch to Oliver's head but the castaway survivor blocks his attack before coming up with delivering a blow to the man's stomach. Oliver gives double punches to Maseo's chest, then sweep kicks Maseo's legs out from underneath him.

As the agent crashes to the ground, Oliver places his boot on Maseo's chest with applying enough pressure on the man's rib cage making it hard to breathe.

"You going to kill me?" Maseo asks, gasping out.

"I don't know. No one threatens my family and I know you of all people understand that." Oliver growling

"I won't… keep fighting" Maseo replies.

"Wise choice," Oliver says then removes his foot.

Maseo climbs to his feet with going to extend his left hand for a shake to apologize, while silently removing a pocketknife from his right coat pocket. Only Oliver catches on mid-way into going to shake his hand before placing his friend in a chokehold with applying enough pressure to render Maseo out cold then drops him to the ground.

He didn't want to kill Maseo because Slade's death still weighs on his soul enough and Oliver really doesn't want to take Akio's father from him if he doesn't have to. Plus, Slade was too far gone from the Mirakuru and Maseo is just trying to protect his family by following Amanda Waller's orders.

After opening a nearby dumpster, Oliver walks back over to Rick Flag with picking up the body fireman style then moves over to the dumpster before dropping the dead agent inside.

Removing the cellphone from inside Flag's left pants pocket, Oliver knows it's the stranded issue disposable burner phone all ARGUS agents carry. Closing the dumpster lid, Oliver places the cellphone inside his pants pocket.

Turning around Oliver walks out of the alleyway.

* * *

Few hours later in the lobby area of Merlyn Global

Once getting far enough away from the CRNI, by using the skills learned on the streets of Hong Kong and Lian Yu to remain unseen while getting in touch with Malcolm, on Rick's phone.

After meeting up in the parking garage of this building, Oliver explained he needed a press conference but left out any details concerning ARGUS other then somebody was after him.

Which his original plan was to go to Walter Steel but knew that was too risky on the chance of running into his mother. Another thing Malcolm had done is ordered security to keep everybody off the lobby floor and security themselves to keep quiet, with even confiscating any electronic devices like cell phones, from the men.

"You ready?" Malcolm asks, snapping Oliver from his thoughts.

"Let's do this" Oliver replies.

Exiting the double doors Malcolm steps up to the microphones set in place and observes the crowd of news-hungry vultures. Especially clamoring to see what the elusive Malcolm Merlyn has to say given he's never done interviews from at least returning from when his wife died.

"Now I'll keep this simple. Two hours ago, I was visited by someone long thought to be gone and here I give you Oliver Queen who died nearly three years ago" Malcolm says stepping aside.

Oliver walks out with flashing his perfect fake playboy smile for the reporters with stepping up to the microphone.

"Hello and man, it feels to be good to be back home. For the past near three years, I was trapped on an island in the North China Seas until I was rescued a week ago. Since I know you'll ask this yes, I am, the only survivor of the Queen's Gambit. Now no more comments" Oliver replies.

The news people go crazy with an assault of comments and their usual less than pleasant actions of pushing and shoving each other, as security men try to hold them back.

Giving one more fake smile Oliver heads back inside the lobby then Malcolm and him begin walking to the elevator while being escorted by the security guards.

"I'm reminded about why I hate those vultures," Malcolm says.

"Yeah, I hope I never have to deal with them again for a long while" Oliver replies.

"Given I don't see you getting into your old habits that shouldn't be a problem," Malcolm says.

"Very true" Oliver replies.

Inwardly Malcolm knows he doesn't have to worry about getting any information from Oliver because of learning Robert died on the Queen's Gambit as Oliver was getting washed out to sea. Making it impossible for Oliver to ever learn anything about Tempest or The Undertaking from his father.

Oliver is glad of the already arranged a car to leave from Malcolm's personal garage so he can avoid the paparazzi. Also, due to a private lawyer, he called while waiting "Oliver Queen" is already legally declared alive. So now he can go see his mother and sister properly for the first time in years.

* * *

At the CRNI building

Placing the glass cup containing paper clips on her desk, Sara takes a step back to glance over the desk being sure everything is where she likes it. Never had any plans of leaving Starling City, no she is going to be making a difference right here in the heart of The Glades at the CRNI.

"Hey, did you hear?" Jonna inquires approaching "You just might want to check the news."

"Why?" Sara replies, doing her best to play along but having a feeling of what it is.

Sara and Jonna walked over to a round table where all her colleagues were gathered around, looking up at the TV, which was showing the news, detailing Oliver Queen's survival after the very public press release just did at Merlyn Global.

Through Sara is tempted to turn it off after hearing her sister being one of the deceased but decides not to, given the people still watching the news. Plus, she already knew what happened to Laurel for some time now.

Suddenly Sara's cellphone begins ringing as Sara flips it open and answers with not at all being surprised who it is.

"Did you see the news? That son of a bitch is alive while Laurel is still dead" Quentin says angrily.

"Yeah dad, I'm watching it now" Sara replies.

"All because of him, he took our family from us. I can't wait for him to get caught because I'm going to" Quentin begins but gets cut off.

"What? Kill him? Listen I don't know if your drinking or not but I'm going to quit listening. Bye dad love you" Sara replies with immediately shutting her phone lid closed.

Placing her phone back in her left pants pocket, Sara would prefer to not deal with her father and one of his ramblings right now. Just hopes her father doesn't do something stupid which is going to get him in trouble with losing his job.

"Let's get back to work" Sara says.

"All right, so who is our first client?" Jonna asks.

"Somebody connected to Frank Bertinelli" Sara replies.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Now for Oliver beating Maseo in combat when apparently unable to do that in season 3? Well here's the thing Oliver by the time the season 2 flashbacks ended was skilled in combat of he was able to handle himself against Ivo's men.**

**Then in season 3 was the start of Oliver's apparent decline of those skills outside of a few instances and continued into season 4. They course corrected themselves in the season 5 flashbacks surprisingly.**

**Bottom line Guggenheim and his crew decided to decrease Oliver's fighting skills in the past, so nobody would be asking questions for present-day Oliver getting so bad in combat for explaining why he needs an ever-growing team. Putting aside ever increasing Olicty take over.**

**Meaning the new people on Team Arrow like Thea and Laurel who only had limited combat training compared to Oliver couldn't be better than him. It kept going with Rene, Curtis, Dinah Drake etc. like where in season 6 Oliver lost to Ricardo Diaz a common street thug after Oliver had training by Ras al Ghul.**

**So, they decreased Oliver's fighting skills to give justification for a bloated, unneeded Team Arrow.**

**I have to laugh since in the Arrow series finale one of the few things they did get right was Oliver as The Hood taking on I'd say well up to thirty, if not more former black ops operatives and trashed them single handily. Proving he does not need a team.**

**While Oliver may not have learned under Talia in this story, he's not completely useless because trained by Slade in combat for several months and kept those skills sharp while an ARGUS operative.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers**

**Off we go with another chapter**

* * *

Later outside the Queen Mansion

A limousine pulls up as Oliver steps out of the passenger doors with closing them before turning to head inside as the vehicle drives off. Pushing one of the double doors open, Oliver steps inside the foyer. Almost immediately Thea rushes up and embraces her brother in a hug, crying in joy.

"I've missed you so much Ollie," Thea says in happiness.

"I've missed you speedy" Oliver replies, a slight grin on his lips.

They eventually break apart as Moira embraces Oliver in a hug, with a mix of emotions on her face mostly in joy and relief of it not being a dream. After a few minutes, Oliver steps back as Moira composes herself and wipes the tears from her face.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Moira says.

"It's good to be home" Oliver replies.

"Through that was a rotten thing to do of a press conference before even calling any of us," Thea says, with folding her arms.

"I had my reasons" Oliver replies.

"Well I'm just glad you're alive and home to us," Moria says, giving a warm smile.

"Glad it's actually you this time buddy," Tommy says, walking out from the sitting room. Decided to come over to the Queen Mansion early after seeing the press release and waited for his best friend to show up.

"Hey, Tommy," Oliver says with a smile.

Briefly, Tommy and Oliver share a manly hug before breaking apart.

"It's been a while," Oliver says.

"That it has, so you want to go hit the town and check out all the new spots? After all your back from the dead and this calls for a party" Tommy replies.

"Thomas Merlyn, I just got my son back so your antics can wait," Moira says, gently chastising the younger man.

In response, Tommy just gives her a charming smile.

"Mom is right and my days of being irresponsible are over," Oliver says firmly.

"Right," Tommy says, a little disappointed since losing his wingman for the time being but not giving up on getting him back.

"Welcome home Oliver," a female voice says from behind them.

Turning around to see "Hello Rasia," Oliver says, with a warm smile.

"A woman on the phone wants to talk to you, and she sounded really upset. Gave a name of Mockingbird" Rasia says.

"Took her long enough," Oliver says while walking towards a doorway in the far corner.

"Who is she? Some woman you slept with?" Thea asks, lightly snarky.

"We can have the lawyers easily deal with her if she's going to be the problem," Moira says.

"No on both. It's actually the lawyer involved with legally bringing me back from the dead" Oliver replies.

"Oh," Moira says.

Walking through the dining room Oliver heads into the kitchen with grabbing the receiver from the wall places it against his ear.

"Hello Waller," Oliver says, knowing it was her from the codename.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled, Mr. Queen and it's forced me to let you go" Amanda replies.

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed," Oliver says dryly.

"You still will need to come in for a briefing" Amanda says.

"I figured as much," Oliver says replies before placing the receiver back in the holder.

Letting out a sigh of relief because his time forced under ARGUS has finally ended and he is free… for now, unless Amanda tries something at the briefing. Hopefully not, either way, Oliver decides might as well get this over with.

* * *

Few hours later at the ARGUS field office in Starling City

Standing near the window, Oliver is looking out while currently waiting on Waller. For this place, Oliver knows after they wrap up this mission it will be shut down and left as the abandoned office building it originally was, due to the small business going under due to increasing regulations made the owners unable to remain open.

On a nearby table is a closed duffle bag containing his gear which he managed to get from the weapons room. Inside is a wooden recurve bow and arrow filled quiver, in addition to Shado's green cloth hood. The one item missing is his father's notebook and that's in the fuselage back on the island, which he will have to eventually go get.

Hearing footsteps that are very recognizable, Oliver turns around to see Amanda and Maseo entering the room.

"You get Rick's body out of the dumpster?" Oliver asks.

"Yes," Maseo replies.

"There has been a complication, so you're not quite done with us yet, Mr. Queen," Amanda says.

"The hell it is. What more do want? You have the bioweapon; you have China White it's over" Oliver replies growling.

"This isn't up to me," Amanda says.

Just then two men in basic army uniforms walk into the room and one of them looks to be in his fifties with gray hair.

"Is this him?" the man asks referring to Oliver.

Amanda nods in response.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. I'm General Matthew Shrieve of the United States Army and our county owes you a great debt. After the mess ARGUS has made, this has become a mop-up. I've got some news you're not going to want to hear" Shrieve says.

"Well General I'm used to that by now" Oliver replies.

"We are going to need to debrief you back in China and after that, I'll have you sent back here. Sound fair?" Shrieve asks.

Oliver initially plans on agreeing but stops for a moment, as the familiar feeling of danger comes upon the castaway. Also, his need to not trust anybody completely, learned in his first year on Lian Yu due to Yao Fei, only cemented in by Slade's betrayal. Something is not right with this General.

"Why is the Army involved in this anyway?" Oliver asks.

"Because we are son" Shrieve replies, but his momentarily surprise reaction was all the former ARGUS agent needed.

"I'm not buying that. You see ARGUS is an off the book's government organization. If this really was a mop-up like you claimed, Waller's superiors would have just sent somebody down to kill her and figured out something to do with the rest of us." Oliver explained being thankful for the knowledge he's gained about government organizations these past months "So what are you really doing here General?"

There is a moment of tense silence as the Matthew Shrieve realizes what he just walked into of a trap and Amanda exchanges glances with Oliver, almost embarrassed she of all people didn't pick up on something this noticeable. All five of them exchange glances with each other wondering who's going to make the next move.

Shrieve gives a slight tilt of the head to the other man who suddenly aims his Colt 45 handgun at Maseo and Amanda, just as Shrieve draws his own handgun and points it at Oliver.

"I'm impressed. You really should work for me because your talents are seriously being wasted" Shrieve says.

"What are you really doing here?" Amanda asks.

"China has this country literally held captive and controls nearly everything since we receive nearly all of our major products from them. One of the largest populations in the world. If they ever decide to take us over, we are literally defenseless" Shrieve says.

"Your planning on using the Alpha/Omega bioweapon on China and wanted us out of the way since we are loose ends," Amanda says putting the pieces together.

"Yes. Now I'm going to have to improvise my plans." Shrieve says

"Listen I get it. Ok, I've been to Hong Kong and I grew up where my dad among are other rich class neighbors had various business with the Chinese. So, I get how screwed up we currently are but killing over millions of people? For what?" Oliver growls angrily in disgust "You're no better than Anthony Ivo."

"Because it has to be done," Shrieve says.

Oliver having silently removed a pocketknife from his back-right jean pocket, flips it open then throws the knife directly into Shrieve's right shoulder causing him to drop his gun.

Rapidly unzipping the duffle bag, Oliver grabs his bow with notching an arrow just in time to see Matthew Shrieve raising up his gun but never gets the chance to fire. Oliver let's lose the arrow piercing Shrieve's throat causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground.

At the same time, Amanda turns around delivering a kick to the soldier's right kneecap, before punching him in the face. Maseo rapidly disarms the man of his handgun then fires a double tap into his chest, sending the solider to the floor lifeless.

Maseo and Amanda turn around to see Shrieve laying on the floor with Oliver pulling the knife out and checking the man's pulse.

"Is he alive?" Amanda asks.

"No" Oliver replies while cleaning his blade off on the man's shirt before putting the knife away in his back pocket.

"Complete your debriefing then you can go," Amanda says.

"I'll be taking my equipment as well before I leave," Oliver says glancing over.

Amanda nods in acceptance. That's fine with her since that way he will already have his gear when she needs him again, and she will need to rope Oliver in for more missions eventually.

* * *

Some hours later, into the early night at the Queen Mansion

Moving along the top of the walkway Oliver suddenly hears Rasia for somebody to get out and immediately his other instincts are kicking in. Racing down the stairs Oliver follows her voice into the sitting room where he sees Quentin standing there with rage and hate.

"It's ok Rasia, I've got this" Oliver says.

"But he's probably going to hurt you" Rasia replies.

"Oh, I most defiantly am" Quentin spits out.

"I'll be fine. Now please the leave room, I don't want you caught in the middle of this" Oliver says, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok just be careful," Rasia says, then exists.

"All your life you've been an ungrateful punk who has always got away from the consequences due to your parent's money. You killed my baby girl and now I'm going to make you pay for it" Quentin growls venomously.

Rushing forward Quentin punches Oliver directly in his face the hardest he can or at least under the influence of alcohol, which is still hard. Oliver blocks the next punch before responding with one of his own straight into the man's stomach. Gasping for air Quentin goes down to the ground nearly instantly. Oliver really doesn't have much guilt for this, given how he saw Quentin treat his sister at Tommy's birthday party.

"Now I highly suggest you get out of my house before I have to throw you out," Oliver says.

"Go to hell Queen. You got my daughter killed. I lost my wife, all because of you" Quentin replies angrily.

"I know, Quentin I know. For every single day since the Gambit went down Laurel's death is on my shoulders. You still have Sara, try being there for her" Oliver says.

"You go anywhere near Sara and I'll make you wish you were dead" Quentin replies while climbing to his feet.

"That's enough! I kindly suggest you leave my house right now. Before I call Lieutenant Pike to explain why you need to be escorted out in a squad car because your threating to kill my son. Then I'll have you stripped of all your ranks" Moira says in ice-cold but containing the furry underneath while stepping into the room.

Quentin despite being drunk, knows enough to keep his mouth shut when dealing with somebody like Moira who won't hesitate on destroying his entire career and not lose an ounce of sleep over it. Glaring hatefully at them both, Quentin leaves the room than a minute later you can hear a door slam shut.

"I'm going to be making the phone call," Moira says.

"No, you won't. The man is just hurting and has been for the past years because of me, and stripping Mr. Lance of his ranks will make it worse. Despite his drinking issues, Starling City doesn't have many honest people left in the SCPD. This city needs him" Oliver says.

Surprised etched across her features "No the Gambit sinking or Laurel's death is not your fault. And I've never have heard you talk like that before. However, Quentin must learn there are consequences to his actions" Moira says, a warm smile.

"Mom if I get a whisper of Lance having been even pushed down to patrol officer, I'm going to hold you personally responsible. And I'm not somebody you want to be on the wrong side of, not anymore" Oliver says his voice dropping to a colder tone and a certain look to his eyes.

"Very well," Moira says, after a moment. She notes that Oliver's picked up more than one thing from her if this is anything to go by.

"Are you both ok?" Rasia asks approaching.

"Yes, we just fine" Moira replies.

"Thank goodness. Dinner will be ready in a few moments" Rasia says before walking off.

"I better go find Thea," Oliver says then heads back for the stairs.

* * *

Four hours later inside a club

Making his way through the crowd of people, currently, Oliver is trying to locate his sister. After having seen her sneak out about an hour after dinner, he hacked Thea's phone GPS and followed his sister here to this club. Clenching his fists, while their mother might have let her get away with this lifestyle, he is for sure not going to.

Seeing Thea up ahead by the bar having just got done dancing with a few of her friends and a guy who is handing them packets, Oliver rapidly makes his way up to them.

"Not going to happen," Oliver says grabbing the young teen's wrist and twisting his arm forcing him to drop the packets.

"Hey man, what on earth you doing?" the kid shouts.

"Ollie,?" Thea exclaims in shock and surprise.

Applying pressure "If I ever see you giving drugs to my sister again, I'll come and find you. That is something you don't want; do you understand me?" Oliver asks calmly.

"Yes, yes. Now please let me go" the young teen squeals painfully.

Oliver let's go of his wrist and the teenager hurriedly disappears into the crowd of other people dancing and such who are paying little to no mind of this situation.

"What are you even doing here?" Thea asks.

Turning to face her "Because I'm not having you waste your life like this" Oliver says.

"Really, your one to judge Ollie. You and Tommy basically spent all your years through high school and college doing exactly this, so you've got no room to tell me a thing" Thea says angrily.

"Why don't you just find a door and let a bouncer throw you out. And leave us to our fun" Margo says standing near bye.

"I suggest you keep out of this" Oliver says then focuses his gaze on Thea "I'm not leaving this place without you and we are leaving now."

"Oh, we are not. You just don't get it; this is my life. Not yours and I don't give a damn about what you think I'm doing with it" Thea growls angrily.

"Tommy and I never did drugs. Why? Because we knew that if serious enough, we could be caught, and our parents couldn't do a thing to get us out. Or just from the physical and mental state, they leave you destroyed" Oliver says, trying to reach her.

"Yeah, neither of those is going to happen to me. You haven't been here for me these past years anyway, so go run off" Thea says dismissively.

Oliver goes to say something but never gets the chance as Thea and her friends go into the crowd disappearing.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**I decided to have Oliver's bow be the one he used in season 1 and most of season 8 instead of the longbow given I like that one more. Really Oliver's wooden recurve bow looking like it was assembled on an island makes far more sense to acquire from Yao Fei instead of Talia.**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys**

**So, the last chapter, for now, one day may add more, you never know.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Later at Sara's apartment

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sara wrapped in a towel is getting done drying her hair with another towel. She's intending to put on a pair of pajamas and relax after a long day at the CRNI. However, Sara freezes upon seeing Oliver standing at the doorway and knows those plans are not going to happen.

"I see somethings about you have never changed Ollie," Sara says, a teasing grin.

Shrugging his shoulders "To be fair sometimes you got changed in the bathroom when we were together" Oliver says.

"True, so why are you over here?" Sara asks.

"I'm officially done with ARGUS. Waller released me" Oliver says a light smile to his face.

"That's great," Sara says, truly happy since it also means their families are out of danger.

"I'll let you get changed," Oliver says, going to leave.

"Wait, Ollie, why did you also come over here?" Sara asks throwing the towel she used to dry her hair with onto the bed.

"Because I know this is stupid and I shouldn't be asking this after everything I've done," Oliver says.

"But?" Sara asks wondering.

"You were why I survived these past years is because I still love you. I understand if you don't anymore or want to be with somebody as damaged as me" Oliver replies in self-loathing.

Dashing up, Sara grabs Oliver's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, despite his brief surprise he eagerly returns it. After a few moments, they break apart for air, just looking at each other.

"You really have to quit putting yourself down Ollie, you're not a monster," Sara says reassuringly.

"No promises," Oliver replies.

"Besides I still love you," Sara says.

Oliver let's out a grin while they begin kissing again. Sara lifts his shirt and tosses it aside while Oliver slowly runs his hands through Sara's long blonde hair. Breaking off Sara begins leading Oliver back towards the bed until her legs hit it, as Oliver removes the towel from around Sara letting it fall to the ground.

Letting his eyes wander for a moment, Oliver is reminded of her attractive body with well-shaped curves as Sara gives a seductive grin. Dropping onto the bed, they kiss until Oliver breaks off and trails past Sara's neck who gasps.

Oliver and Sara become lost in each other as they begin making up for the lost years.

* * *

Early the next morning

Oliver and Sara are laying in bed, wrapped among the sheets covering their unclothed bodies. As the morning sunlight enters through the window, they both slowly come to.

"Morning" Sara says waking up.

"Hmm," Oliver says lightly sleepily "Morning."

"It's been a while since either of us has done that," Sara says, referring to last night.

"Yes, it has," Oliver says a small grin "I've missed this."

"Me too. I'm guessing you dreamed about us like this once or twice?" Sara replies.

"Yes," Oliver says.

"I can only imagine what dad would say if he caught us like this right now," Sara says, somewhat amusingly.

"I'd imagine he would probably try to shoot me" Oliver replies.

"So, are we back together fully or was it just a one-night moment?" Sara asks turning serious.

"No, it wasn't just one night. Also, it's not what you think but I'm going to have to leave the country today" Oliver says.

"Why?" Sara asks curious and worried.

"I have to go back to the island to retrieve something that belongs to me," Oliver says.

"Alright. I'll come with you" Sara replies.

"No, it's dangerous and I'm going to have to this alone. Besides you just started your job at the CRNI, and I don't think they would take lightly to missing work" Oliver says.

"The CRNI is a place struggling to survive in The Glades, so they are not about to fire me out for taking some time off. Besides, it's not like they don't know about us and there are good people, who would understand" Sara replies.

"It's still dangerous," Oliver says.

"So was helping you out with the ARGUS mess," Sara says.

"Fine, you can come," Oliver says, somewhat unhappily.

"Great. Give me some time to pack and how exactly are we going to get there?" Sara asks.

"I'm going to contact an old pilot friend of my father's so we can get a small plane and I'll fly it myself out to Lian Yu" Oliver replies.

"Wait, you can fly?" Sara asks surprised.

"Dad used to take me up in old planes. That's how I learned and some of my last happy memories of him" Oliver says, lightly grim.

"Right… I kind of remember you doing that" Sara says.

"We better get ready," Oliver says going to get out of bed.

Grabbing his arm, "Ollie it's just morning. We can wait a while, and I want to enjoy this" Sara says.

"I'm just not used to doing this anymore," Oliver says laying back down.

Sara moves closer to Oliver as they snuggle for a while, enjoying each other's presence without really having any need to talk.

* * *

In Thea Queen's bedroom

Opening the unlocked door, Oliver walks inside to see Thea texting on her phone and after a few minutes finally looks up at her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asks.

"Letting you know I'm going to be leaving for a couple of days" Oliver replies.

"Again, I just got you back Ollie" Thea replies.

"Well you for sure didn't want me back last night, Thea," Oliver says angrily.

"I just don't like you telling me what to do, especially since it makes you," Thea says but gets cut off.

"Enough. I tried to be nice last night, but I'm done because clearly, it isn't helping. You can see a therapist who specializes in dealing with drug addicts or you get cut off from your trust fun with going to rehab instead" Oliver replies sternly, angrily and somewhat coldly.

"You can't do that" Thea replies outraged.

"Actually, your brother can. You're just over fifteen and even if you were eighteen your trust fund is still supplied by my money" Moira says walking into the room.

"Why now, mom. You've left me alone for years while you've wallowed in self-pity, so why now?" Thea asks harshly.

"Just one of several mistakes I've made over the years. Your brother was the one who confronted me this morning and forced me to admit you have a problem" Moira says.

"Gee thanks, Ollie" Thea replies sarcastically.

"This isn't a game Thea, this your life. Either no more trust fund and rehab or I'll help destroy all your drugs, remove any contact you have with your so-called friends and you go see Dr. Green" Oliver says.

"What, I have to make up my mind now?" Thea asks in annoyance.

"Yes now," Moira replies in a stern voice.

Thea thinks for some minutes because as much as she loves her drugs, loves the partying, the rush getting high gives her she also doesn't want to lose her trust fund or spend perhaps months in rehab. Also, looking past her selfishness, Thea can tell her actions are hurting her brother. So, Thea realizes grimly, it looks like her choice is made.

"I'll take the first option. No more drugs and going to see the therapist" Thea says.

"Thank you," Moira says.

Looking at her "I didn't do it for you mom if anything it was for my brother" Thea says.

Moira while visibly pained by that, does her best to hide it behind her typical Queen mask.

"So, where do you keep all your drugs?" Oliver asks.

"Let me show you," Thea says climbing off the bed.

* * *

Two days later on Lian Yu

A small plane comes down gently near the island's shores with landing softly. The doors open as Oliver and Sara step out, each having backpacks on them. Yesterday once leaving Starling City, they went to Hong Kong to refuel and to spend the night there before leaving for the island early this morning.

Looking around "This is where you were for the first two years? I know it was hell for you, but it is kind of beautiful here" Sara says.

"Yes, it is. Lian Yu has a way of becoming home. Through just a reminder watch out for the landmines" Oliver says walking ahead.

"Right, you don't have to repeat it over twenty times," Sara says following him.

After a while, they eventually do make it through the forest and up near the cliff which overlooks the ocean and beach below.

"Good, we can rest for a moment," Sara says, her body has become tired.

"Take a look below you" Oliver replies.

Sara now realizing where they are, glances at the piles of rocks with logs as grave markers for each of the three people buried there. The first two names don't mean anything to Sara, but the other name catches her eye for obvious reasons of it belonging to Robert Queen.

"You buried an empty grave?" Sara asks.

"No," Oliver says a light shake of his head "My father's body is in there."

"So, you lied when saying your father died on the Gambit," Sara says.

"Yes. My father was in the life raft with me, but we were running low on supplies. So, he told me to survive before killing himself with a gun he carried so I could make it and right his wrongs" Oliver says.

Sara's eyes widen upon Oliver revealing just how his father died because that is bone-chilling and horrifying for anybody having to witness something like that. No wonder Oliver is so traumatized. After a few minutes, Sara catches onto something.

"So, what do you mean Robert wanted you to right his wrongs?" Sara asks.

"I found a message from a Queen Consolidated computer. My father had made alliances with the criminal underworld and the rich class society who used less than legal means to stay in business" Oliver replies.

"Could that video have enough information to be used in a court?" Sara asks.

"Those people will get justice, but it won't be by the law system," Oliver says, "Follow me."

* * *

The fuselage

Near a crate, Oliver opens his trunk with pulling out a worn brown notebook which he tosses to Sara standing some feet away, who catches it. Opening it up Sara is surprised to find names of numerous businessmen, lawyers, and other such people.

"That was my father's, I found it when I buried him. I'm going to take them out using a persona and give them a chance to right their wrongs" Oliver says.

"You mean as a vigilante?" Sara asks slightly in surprise.

"Yes, because that's the only way. And no, I don't plan on killing them, there's more than one way to remove people like that from power" Oliver replies.

"I don't like it; especially given dad's you don't need to go outside the law to find justice but that might work for some other place than Starling City. If you are going to do this, I want to help you" Sara replies firmly.

"That's fine. You being a lawyer in The Glades will be helpful" Oliver says.

"Good," Sara says while tossing the journal back.

Catching it, Oliver places the journal back in the trunk with closing the lid before picking it up by the carry strap.

"Let's head back to the plane," Oliver says.

"So, you have a name to call yourself?" Sara asks.

"I didn't really even think of it" Oliver replies while heading for the door.

"How about Green Arrow?" Sara asks while following alongside.

"Don't know yet. Let me think it over" Oliver replies.

"You got an idea for where you're going to store this equipment or are you just going to operate out of your house?" Sara asks.

"My dad's old steel factory which he shut down. There's a basement I can convert. I'm going to steal the unused equipment from Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division" Oliver replies.

"That could actually work," Sara says, impressed.

* * *

One week later during the first week of March 2010 in a Glades warehouse

Crouched among the rafters is Oliver wearing in a green leather jacket with similar color pants and black boots. Flipped over his head is Shado's hood with grease paint surrounding Oliver's eyes. Slung around his back is an arrow filled quiver and in his right hand is the wooden recurve bow.

Below is Frank Bertinelli who runs the Starling branch of the Italian mafia. Frank's daughter Helena Bertinelli but she's been missing since last year when her fiancé got killed.

Frank is a name on The List and one of his victims is Sara's first client, but Oliver knows she has gotten little to nowhere because of Bertinelli's connections with the legal system.

Oliver does one last check below to see five men are unloading boxes of drugs from a truck and into the back of another truck, while Frank is observing them. Making his move, Oliver leaps onto some crates then rolls off and onto the ground just as the men begin to turn to look at the disturbance.

Notching an arrow Oliver lets it lose right into the first man's left knee then fires another one into the second man's heart, sending them both to the ground. As the men begin firing their machine guns Oliver starts running with taking cover behind some boxes.

Grabbing a custom arrow with a device on its head, Oliver notches it with briefly looking around then fires. The arrow hits the third gunman near his feet exploding into bolo's which wrapping around the man's ankles sending him to the ground.

Seeing Frank begin to run off while the remaining two turn their weapons on the hooded man who lets off two arrows. Both hit the men in their chests sending the bodyguards to the ground, still alive but in pain.

Taking off into a run Oliver sees Frank almost reaching the open garage door so he fires an arrow hitting the mob boss in his right leg sending Frank to the ground.

Walking forward as Oliver stops a short distance away with another arrow notched.

"You think I'm scared of you? I'm not, you're hardly the first vigilante I've dealt with" Frank says bravely.

"Maybe but you'll listen to what I have to say or I'm going to kill you" Oliver growls "Your choice."

"Then kill me then cause I'm not going to do whatever you want" Frank yells.

Oliver wordlessly lets lose the arrow sending it right through Frank's left forearm who yells in pain.

"Let's see how much I can turn you into a pincushion before then" Oliver replies.

"Alright what do you want?" Frank says, getting the point.

"You're going to find Quentin Lance and turn yourself with confessing to all of your crimes. This is your only chance" Oliver replies.

"Well forget it because I'm not doing it" Frank replies.

"You do realize the alternative is far worse?" Oliver asks pulling back on the bowstring.

Frank gulps realizing that if he doesn't talk to the SCPD then he's going to die a very painful and probably slow death by this freak's hand. Prison and the no doubt short death his bosses will give him is more appealing than getting used as this insane man's practice dummy.

"Alright, I'll do it, Robin Hood," Frank says.

Oliver places the arrow back in his quiver with walking over to deliver a powerful kick to Frank Bertinelli's face rendering him out cold and no doubt breaking some facial bones.

"I'm not Robin Hood" Oliver replies with slinging the bow around his back.

Crouching down to search the man's pocket's Oliver pulls out a cellphone then dials in a number, which he memorized years ago in case of emergencies.

"Hello, who is this?" Quentin gruffly answers.

"Bring some men down to warehouse 1314 because Frank Bertinelli is going to be talking about his criminal operations," Oliver says.

"Who is this and why should I believe you?" Quentin replies.

"Green Arrow. Because you don't want me to kill Mr. Bertinelli and you need a few ambulances." Oliver replies.

Rising to his feet the Green Arrow begins running out the garage door intending to be well and clear before the police arrive.

* * *

Next morning at the graves outside the Queen Mansion

Oliver approaches his father's tombstone with looking down at it, lost in thought. A few days earlier he told the construction crew to take down his grave marker.

"Hey dad, I marked the first name off in The List. I just didn't plan on the lying for how it would hurt. Thea was upset since last night I skipped watching a movie with her. Mom keeps wanting me to take over your role at the company. Tommy wants me to go rejoin the party circle. I just can't tell any of them or show them how I've truly changed. I know I've got more names to cross off and I promise you I will" Oliver says with each word like draining him.

"You really have a habit of self-guilt trips since coming back," Sara says approaching.

"Hey, you heard all that?" Oliver asks softly.

"I did." Sara says taking one of his free hands then meeting his eyes "You may not be able to tell or show your family, yet. But you won't be going through this alone because I'm right beside you."

"Thank you. What about Bertinelli?" Oliver asks.

"He spilled everything so there's more than enough proof to lock him away in Iron Heights. I had to listen to dad go on a rant about vigilantes and anarchy" Sara says.

Briefly, Oliver and Sara share a kiss before breaking apart.

"I think you need to get to work," Oliver says.

"Can you give me a lift? My car's engine blew up on me" Sara replies.

"Then how did you get here?" Oliver asks.

"I had Tommy give me a ride," Sara says.

"Oh," Oliver replies.

"How's Thea doing with Dr. Green?" Sara asks.

"Thea's no longer having as bad withdraws and is beginning to heal mentally as well," Oliver replies.

"That's good. You know I was thinking, could you begin training me?" Sara asks.

"Why?" Oliver asks.

"After you saved me from those muggers, I realized my self-defense classes I took years ago in high school, are simply not enough to survive on the streets. Especially if I'm going to be working with you" Sara replies.

"You do realize I was trained by an Australian special forces operative to survive by killing?" Oliver asks.

"Not exactly but I figured you didn't learn in class," Sara says.

"Alright I'll train you but I'm not going to hold back" Oliver replies.

"I can handle it," Sara says.

"I know," Oliver says.

"Despite getting mugged or nearly worse I'm glad you came home when you did," Sara says.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I even want to imagine what would have happened if I went back. Come on Sara, we've got work to do" Oliver says.

Oliver and Sara walk away from the grave, as the morning sun finishes rising in the distance.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this**

**Until next time**


End file.
